


Bite, chew... And then what?

by SmilieDumdum



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Food Issues, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilieDumdum/pseuds/SmilieDumdum
Summary: Boris is trying to carrying his work on, on his own after firing Kamal. He's not doing well, mentally or work wise... Thankfully, a little flower will be coming in soon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Bite, chew... And then what?

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Kiingcorobo on tumblr for their brilliant art of Coming Out and reminding me this account exists lmao. Also shout out to LeonLeonhart on Tumblr too because they've done SO much art of my work and it's fucking breathtaking. This is a very short start to ease me back in to writing, whether this is a one shot or something I add onto I'll decide later lmao. Enjoy!

Bite, chew… What next?

Bite, chew… bite chew…

He couldn't swallow again. His mouth was too full… but he had taken such a small bite. Growls of frustration emanated from his stomach. Boris kept chewing. It seemed the more teeth he added, the more problems he had… and he hadn't even finished the third row.

A recent memory echoed into Boris' mind...   
"Honest-lee, it's a disgrace. All that sm0king havs made Ur teeth so dis-gus-ting! You could brush and brush And brush, and they would Stay all Sepia-toned and groo-ooss!"

He'd said it in such a singsong voice… ignoring the way some of the less carefully placed teeth grated and scratched as he spoke. No one else could hear the scraping in his skull.

"I… What…? You can't say that when you took away everyone's toothbrushes away..."  
"Theyr'e are bear-ly worth-e of My collection…I wouldn have to. Soake them in Bleeach too fix them..."  
"Collection? Bleach!? Doc… You're deranged. You need help."  
"That what U r supposed 2 B here for! And yet, what progress? You have nas-tea teabag teeth, and you have done Nothing 4 ages."  
"Excuse me!? If it wasn't for me this place would be crumbling with the weight of lawsui-"  
"Ah, pup pup pup! Enough. Eye have made My decision. You're fired."  
"... What?"  
"You R fired. I do not need you. L3ave."  
"Fine! I'll go- but you're going to regret this. Everything is going to go to shit! And it'll be All Your fault!"

Chew… Chew chew…  
Crunch.  
Dr. Habit let out a long sigh through his nose, before spitting out the food. Two teeth were poking out of it.  
"Naughty naughtee naughteeth… You're supposed to Stay in my mouth…"  
He dusted them off, trying to recognise them. His tongue felt over molars, incisors and canines as it tried to locate the emptier spot. The back row, to the left side, between the molars… That… That isn't where a canine and incisor would usually go. The third row back was definitely the messiest of the three...  
"I'll put U riiiigte back in, in a Jif-fee…"

Dr. Habit abandoned his sad meal for more pressing matters. He had to put them back in… His teeth. His teeth.

As he passed his window, he glanced out. He had the perfect view of the balcony. On it, perched in his usual place, was Kamal. A hand poked out between the roses, flicking the ashes off a cigarette. Boris scrunched his face in disgust, turning on his heels. Dirty teeth... Those aren't his teeth… His teeth are pretty and white, and they shine in the light when he smiles. And he has the biggest and prettiest smile, the kind that would be Impossible to not look at.  
He was about to put a smile on when he remembered the teeth that fell out… His smile was imperfect. He had to put those teeth back in… And he needed more teeth to fill the gaps.

More teeth… He turned back and looked on at the other areas of the habitat. Not a single person smiling. He couldn't see a single tooth down there, all hidden before frowns and tears. How depressing. How tragic! Habit deserved those teeth far more than those sad faces, and he needed them more too.

The hand peeking out from between the roses started waving frantically. Had Kamal burned himself with that disgusting cigarette? Boris stepped closer to the fragile window, looking closer.

Ah. He was holding up a middle finger.  
Perhaps Boris had been harsh when firing Kamal, and had left him with some pent up resentment…. Not that Habit could bring himself to care at that moment, though his future self would hate the present self, that will become his past self, for it.

Kamal's head poked out between the bars, and upon seeing that Habit was actually there looking out the windows the arm quickly retracted, and he scrambled to the other side of the barred terrace. He'll probably stand there for a while… where Boris hopefully couldn't see him.

Habit once again sighed through his nose, turning around once more.  
Teeth.  
He had pressing matters to attend to.  
Far more important than his ex-assistant…  
Yes, Far more important than Kamal.

Far more important than any of them.


End file.
